1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a print system, or the like which needs authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has already existed a system in which even when a multifunction apparatus is used, for the purpose of limiting the user, for example, by holding an IC card over a card reader of the multifunction apparatus, an inquiry is made to an authentication information managing apparatus (IC card authenticating server) about authentication information read out of the IC card, and if the authentication information has been registered, a reply of an authentication success is made to the multifunction apparatus, thereby enabling the multifunction apparatus to be used.
According to such a system, since card information (authentication information which permits use of the multifunction apparatus) of the IC card has to be preliminarily registered into the authentication information managing apparatus, there is such a problem that a troublesomeness of the administrator is required.
Therefore, such a system that when the IC card is authenticated, if the card information is not registered, the user who uses the IC card registers the IC card in the multifunction apparatus has been disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491.